una noche inolvidable drabble
by albe20
Summary: en un baile una chica llamada serena se siente deprimida por no bailar con su amor pero la noche es larga y lo que empezo como una noche mala puede convertirse en una noche inolvidable


Una noche inolvidable.

La fiesta de baile en el castillo había empezado todos estaban bailando alegremente en la pista donde se podía observar a cierto inventor danzando con una chica rubia de cierto gimnasio junto a ellos estaba bailando bonnie con un chico de su misma edad y a lo lejos de la pista cerca de una mesa estaba sentada una chica de cabello corto de color miel y de ojos azules que respondía al nombre de serena que se encontraba muy deprimida y eso se podía notar ya que de sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas cualquiera que la observara diría que la estaba pasando muy mal esa noche.

Y estaría en lo cierto ya que unas horas atrás serena quiso invitar a su amigo de la infancia de nombre ash al baile ya que se secretamente estaba enamorada de él, cuando al fin tuvo el valor para pedírselo por desgracia para ella su rival miette se adelantó a invitarlo lo cual conociendo la naturaleza del azabache acepto como si nada.

Serena estaba furiosa con miette y consigo misma por no ser más fuerte y decidida antes de haberlo sido ahorita estaría bailando con su amor platónico y hubieran tenido una noche inolvidable pero ahora estaba sentada viendo a las demás parejas bailando mientras que ella solo las observaba con cierta tristeza y envidia como se divertían.

Cuando observo que ash y miette se retiraron a un balcón del castillo para estar a solas la pelimiel solo imagino ver a miette confesando sus sentimientos hacia ash a lo cual él le correspondería al terminar de imaginar esa escena ella se levantó en dirección hacia bonnie para decirle que se retiraba al centro pokemon a descansar lo cual la pequeña solo le deseo que tuviera un buen descanso a lo cual la pelimiel le deseo lo mismo y se retiró rápidamente de ese lugar.

Al llegar a su habitación en el centro pokemon solo se desplomo en la cama y empezó a llorar amargamente por su desgracia esa noche seguramente había perdido a ash para siempre.

Estuvo un buen rato lamentándose de su desgracia hasta que una voz que provenía de atrás de la puerta de su cuarto la saco de sus pensamientos.

Ella al reconocer la voz rápidamente corrió abrirle la puerta y al abrirla vio que era el su amor de la infancia, el objeto de su tristeza estaba enfrente de ella.

Él se acercó y le dijo que tenían que hablar, ella acepto y lo dejo pasar a su cuarto él le comento lo que ocurrió esa noche en el baile que miette si le confeso sus sentimientos pero el la rechazo ya que estaba enamorado de otra chica pero al notar que no estabas le pregunte a Bonnie y vine a ver cómo te encontrabas.

Ella no sabía que decir se alegró que no estuviera con miette aun así le dolió un poco saber que estaba enamorado de otra.

Así que armándose de valor le pregunto al azabache de quien estaba enamorado, él se quedó pensativo uno momento remojo un poco sus labios y respiro profundamente y entonces miro a los ojos de serena y respondió

-de ti serena estoy enamorado de ti por eso cuando supe que no estabas en el baile fui corriendo a verte para confesarme se que soy un tonto por no habértelo dicho antes o invitado al baile a veces solo hago las cosas sin ponerme a pensar en las consecuencias

Ella cambio su semblante triste a uno feliz al ver que su ash se confesó, él estaba enamorado de ella así que no lo pensó dos veces y beso a ash en los labios a lo cual él le correspondió el beso ,pasaron minutos besándose hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, ash le dijo que sentía mal por no bailar con ella pero prometió que se lo iba a recompensar, serena solo sonrió y le susurro al oído no importa para mi este día se volvió una noche inolvidable que recordare siempre después de eso se quedaron platicando un rato más sobre sus planes futuros hasta que les dio algo de sueño y se durmieron juntos.

Diez años después

En un gran salón estaban bailando varias personas entre ellas varios amigos que viajaron juntos con ash pero de pronto una voz anuncio que pasaran a la pista a los novios a bailar su primer baile como marido y mujer

a lo cual la gente se fue sentado en sus mesas ,dejando la pista sola de pronto un hombre joven de tez morena de cabello negro y usando un smoking negro apareció en medio de la pista agarrado de la mano a una mujer de cabello largo color miel que traía puesto un vestido de novia de color blanco cuando inicio la música empezaron a bailar

El chico solo le susurro al oído de su ahora esposa

-te dije que te lo recompensaría

Ella solo sonrió y pensó que sin duda este sería otra noche inolvidable como aquella noche que ash le declaro su amor, después de todo ahora era serena de kétchup y estaba bailando con aquella persona que compartiría el resto de su vida.


End file.
